


K: Something random comes this way

by xXSilver146Xx



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Incest, M/M, OldAF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXSilver146Xx/pseuds/xXSilver146Xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know, this was an old thing I found, is it worth finishing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	K: Something random comes this way

Smooth white-blue clouds rolled across the sky gingerly. [E/C] irises scanned the area curiously taking in the scenery; streets of busy people walking to and from the street with barely any cars in sight, buildings as high as her gaze could catch, and colours strangely merged perfectly in tune with the neutral mood. 

 

The curious girl standing blankly in the middle of the street was suddenly pushed by a rushed individual who turned to apologize, 

 

"I'm sorry- Ah! PLEASE EXCUSE THIS RUDE DEPARTURE!" 

 

He called over his shoulder as he began running once more. You stood to the side and watched as a young man riding a skateboard sped passed. As you analyzed his ginger hair, fiery eyes and familiar outfit you realized; 

 

You had found your first target.

 

Holding your PDA up to your mouth as you ran by you began whispering harsh words in code, "Negative thirty, Positive fifty-six, Yatagarasu Misaki, Vanguard of HOMRA. Square CC!" Then slipping it back into your sleeve quickly, you sped up and began climbing onto the buildings down the alley way, following the Red Clan member and his chase.

 

When you saw the infamous Black Dog intervene between the two and saving the white haired boy, you took your chance and jumped down behind Yata.

 

Landing skillfully, you tensed for a moment, allowing your legs to absorb the shock from the jump. Then raised your upper body from your position and met your [E/C] eyes with the Vanguard's shocked golden eyes.

 

He seemed to remember you, either that or was trying to identify who you were and how you survived that fall. He seemed to draw to a conclusion either way once his eyes flickered to the left in a vain attempt to trick and confuse you by escaping in the opposite direction which almost allowed your black gloved fist to meet his distressed face.

 

The other two had disappeared when Yata turned to escape the other way, growling that he had lost his target. 

 

You smirked when you heard him mutter your name; 'He knows why I'm here...' And you made your way leaping onto the front of his board, knocking him off onto the ground and placing his board under your possession.

 

"Tell me where he is."

 

"Tch. Like I know who you're talking about..." Denial. Good, this won't be boring.

 

A sly and seductive grin snuck it's way across your lips, "Yata-chaan~ As I recall our deal was never completed from the last we spoke was it?" His face showed an expression that made you want to laugh, embarrassment with a sprinkle of anxiety.

 

The pink dusting his cheeks matched the altered colour of your lips as you drew closer to him slowly, crawling with his board in between your legs. 

 

Just as your lips made contact with his cheek, he jumped back, and made a dive for the board in between your legs.

 

'How cute... Speaking of cute ~' You grinned, holding the board tighter and closer to your area, placing your hand over the edge to keep it there in case he got brave.

 

His expression became frustrated and flustered, "Damn it [F/N]!" He hissed. This just pleased you, "Oh good, I thought you'd have forgotten the sound of my voice~ now Yata-sensei, where is he?" You questioned snatching his hand in yours, bringing your faces closer together.

 

He said nothing but looked away, turning his head to the side, "Aww, don't wanna talk? Or maybe you just don't like me calling you that anymore huh, Sensei?"

 

You felt yourself shiver at the blush still clinging tightly to his cheeks, "You were my teacher after all, you taught me almost everything I know..." Then hearing the sound of approaching footsteps your smirk grew, from cheek to cheek, causing you to look insane.

 

"But he doesn't even know I exist still, does he? You never told him, or me. Not you, not Aunty or Uncle!"

 

Finally bringing himself to look you in the eyes Yata gave you a hard look before ripping his hand from your leathered grip. The fire had returned in his eyes, one you had honestly missed, not an angry fire, but one of strong empathy.

 

"He was going through things at the time, and I didn't, nor do I currently, have the authority to tell him about these kinds of things... Not that I ever want to even be seen with that damn monkey." He stated.

 

You just nodded, clicking the heels of your boots against the hard cement floor, "That's nice and all, but I wasn't born just to be neglected and lectured you know. Although..." Pausing mid sentence and sneaking a peck onto his left cheek you giggled at his vulnerability. "I do thank you for all those times and lectures you gave me. Being brought up in an isolated room for seven years isn't exactly easy to get through."

 

Yata's blush increased by three times, turning a deep shade of crimson red.  
"O-oi oi! I haven't told you where he is..." He mumbled as you turned to leave.

 

Smiling innocently as you turned back around you spoke with a cheerful and happy atmosphere, "I've decided that it'll be funner to find him on my own, besides he's very close by, I didn't truly need you for anything. Just wanted to check in on my Sensei is all~"

 

That's a lie, you actually needed the help navigating around the city and finding a place to live, but even you knew that wasn't something you could just ask someone randomly. 

 

He opened his mouth to speak but couldn't seem to think of anything until you turned around again, "But where are you staying, at least tell me that..." He insisted. This time you didn't turn around, no, you couldn't let him see on your face how much you missed being around and with him. "I'm not exactly 'staying' anywhere at the moment... But you need not worry about me... I'll manage."

 

With those last words you heard him tense up, "You suck at hiding things you know... You've got to work on keeping that last phrase out of your sentence when lying... It's becoming an instinct for you isn't it...?" You couldn't turn to face him in that moment. Part of you wanted to just plead to him, to ask to live together for the time being. But you knew it wouldn't work out, you fought against the urge and finally sighed.

 

"Learned from the best, didn't I?" You grinned as you ran off, then once more called over your shoulder, "And Aya says hi by the way!" Deciding against any longer confrontation you made your way to the direction of the footsteps you had heard before.

 

 

 

Upon turning the corner to the central building you spotted him passing by the fountain; Dark blue uniform, blue-black hair, black glasses and unmistakable facial features...

 

 

The original.

 

 

The insane smirk from before had returned, adorning your features very much like that of a certain man whom you were currently observing. Although it was true that you were technically stalking him as he made his way to the SCEPTER4 building, stalker just didn't seem like a nice word to be called.

 

As you watched him turn suddenly and look both ways before ducking into an alley you were pleased that he seemed to have noticed you and was curious in your interest with him. You followed him into the isolate alley and stepped out from the shadows as he spoke, "If this is a love confession let me just say, no." 

 

This silly hypothesis caused you to giggle, "Haha-oh my god, are you kidding me? No thanks, I'm not much into that sort of thing." You gave him a sideways grin. But when your face came into view you decided to see and test how well you could play with him, slipping a perfectly innocent look onto your face making you seem smaller than you really were.

 

His left eyebrow raised into an intimidating arch, "What, are you saying I'm not attractive?" He demanded. You felt your cheeks swell up, "Well, no, I'm not-but... I uhhhhh... I'm interested in joining your clan..." You decided, "I'm new to town and would also need a place to stay as well, I'm hoping you know somewhere?" 

 

The look on his face told you he wasn't convinced that that was your true reasoning, but knew you wouldn't tell him anything else.

 

"Right, and why would you come to me of all people?" He questioned, "Because you seem familiar... And you seem more easy to talk to," you explained, it wasn't exactly a lie... Only thing is you knew the truth and reasoning behind why.

 

His eyebrows furrowed he leaned in to get a better look at you, you gave him a stable stare back and allowed him to do as he pleased. "Familiar...? Just cut the crap already and tell me why you look like a fucked up mix of those two."

 

You sighed, you shoulders slouching as you looked up at him with an unimpressed face, "Great. No fooling you is there? And by those two I'm assuming you mean Kisa, and Niki Fushimi." You supplied.

 

The blue clansmen was clearly growing impatient as he clicked his tongue and placed his hand on the handle of his saber. "This is getting old, quickly."

 

Rolling your [E/C] eyes at him you responded casually, "Man you're really no fun, maybe I should have rethought this before hand. It seems like you really didn't know about me at all."

 

"One, two..."

 

"Fucks sake, what do you have a date later or something? Calm down bitch."

 

"..."

 

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't cut you right now."

"... Family?"

**Author's Note:**

> If you had to endure this, I'm sorry.


End file.
